


a sky full of stars

by THEUSEDCORE



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Eventual Romance, Flirting, M/M, erm, i apologise if this is bad, petekey, probably smut at the end i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEUSEDCORE/pseuds/THEUSEDCORE
Summary: mikey and pete have always had a special bond because they work together as friends at home coming up with comic ideas. pete does the writing aspect while mikey does the drawing and bringing petes imagination to life through artwork. and as they work together and they both push out their ideas on paper and pencil, coming up with their imagination, they begin to develop feelings because they're both like "woah the other is so talented and huge mind i love it i just" but neither pete or mieky wants to confront it because they arent sure if its actual feelings or having such a close friendship through means of artwork. so naturally there's this boundary they both set but,, does pete know boundaries? no he's gay and dumb so he wants to just kinda, see if mikey has actual feelings 4 him so he flirts with him as they discuss ideas, throwing in little pickup lines and shit ( cruciospost on twitter gave me the idea/au !!! )
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	1. shopping

mikey was an artist. well, he was a comic artist, but they’re basically the same thing, right? he worked with pete, bringing his ideas to life on the page whilst pete came up with the plots and story. mikey and pete had been working together for ages, and they were also roomates so they didn’t have to go far to get to work. 

they were both sat working in the living room, mikey sitting on the floor and using the coffee table to work on whilst pete was curled up on the sofa with his laptop, either writing story ideas or playing some shitty game. they were not talking since mikey was trying to concentrate on getting a character’s hair right. 

mikey looked over at pete after a few minutes of trying, sighing a little as he looked back down at his drawing. ‘hey dude? is this okay? I kinda gave up with the hair because I couldn’t get it how I wanted it but…’ he explained, getting up from his position on the floor and sitting down next to pete on the sofa. he watched as pete looked at the drawing, smiling when he saw that pete was smiling as well.

pete nodded, putting his laptop down onto the floor ‘yeah that’s good! maybe if you changed the shape of his face you might be able to get the hair better’ he shrugged ‘but otherwise I think it looks great’ he told him, nodding again. 

mikey nodded, moving back onto the floor as he started to draw again. he hummed to himself, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at what he was doing. he peeked over at pete, noticing that he was watching him draw which made his cheeks go a little pink. pete soon picked his laptop back up, and mikey was now able to hear the clacking of his keyboard which meant that he was writing something. 

after an hour or so of working, pete sat up. ‘hey mikes? im gonna go shopping, we need some food and stuff. do you wanna come or are you gonna stay here? I could really use your help’ he asked, saving his work and then powering his laptop down. 

mikey wasn’t allowed to touch pete’s laptop without permission because apparently some things n there were top secret. mikey never knew what could be so secret since they basically did everything together, but he made sure never to break that rule. 

‘do I have to? what ‘stuff’ do we need?’ he asked, shoving his work into his sketchbook and then chucking it onto the table. he sat up on the sofa, crossing his legs and looking at pete with a raised eyebrow  
mikey watched as pete smiled a little ‘come on, please? ill take you to the comic store. and maybe ill let you get some ice cream or something?’ he bargained, tilting his head to the side like a puppy as he tried to persuade mikey to go shopping with him.

there was no doubt that mikey wasn’t going to go shopping with pete, especially if pete was going to take him to the comic store. ‘okay deal’ he said, jumping up off the sofa and going out into the hall to get his shoes on. once he was ready, he waited for pete, who seemed to be taking much longer than mikey to get ready. once pete finally got his shoes on, mikey followed him out to his car. 

mikey got into the passenger’s side, whilst pete got into the driver’s side. he did his belt up, humming softly to himself as he turned on the radio. he wound the window down, looking out of it whilst pete turned the engine off. ‘so, what exactly do you need to buy? apart from food obviously’ he said, looking over at pete. 

pete shrugged a little ‘I want a new pair of jeans, and I don’t wanna order them online because they might not have my size, or they could be too big for me. also, I need some new boxers. all mine have holes in’ he hummed, turning the engine on.

mikey nodded ‘okay...’ he smiled, looking out of the window again as pete started to drive them down the road. once they got to the shopping centre, they both got out of the car. mikey walked into the shopping centre with pete, staying close to him so that he wouldn’t get lost in the crowds. 

‘okay we’re gonna get food last because I don’t want anything to spoil or get too warm if we get frozen stuff. so, we can either go get clothes first, or go to the comic store first, its your choice’ pete said. he stopped walking, looking up at mikey with a raised eyebrow. pete hated how much of a height difference there was between them, because he knew that mikey found it quite funny how small pete was. not that pete really minded that mikey teased him for being small. 

mikey thought for a few moments before deciding that he was going to wait to get comics because he knew that he would be more excited if he had to wait longer. ‘clothes first.’ he told pete, starting to walk off in the direction of the clothes shops. ‘are you sure that you’re gonna be able to find jeans that will fit you in the mens section?’ he asked, smirking a little as he looked at pete

pete rolled his eyes, looking at mikey with a playful glare ‘are you saying that I need womens jeans? because I don’t. im not a girl’ he said, shaking his head as he punched mikeys arm gently. mikey just shrugged, stopping outside a shop as he waited for pete to go in first. 

they spent a long time in the shop, mostly because pete couldn’t find any jeans to fit him, much to mikey’s amusement. when they finally left the shop with three new pairs of jeans, one of which were womens fit which pete wasn’t very happy about. mikey wasn’t going to tease him about it though, because he knew that would be a little mean. ‘can we go to the comic store now? or do you still need to get boxers?’ he asked, getting a little excited about being able to go to the comic store. 

pete shook his head ‘boxers first and then comic store. you can wait a little longer seeing as you will probably make fun of me for having to get womens fit jeans’ he told him, smiling a little which caused mikey to let out a small whine. pete smiled a little more and started to walk in the direction of the other shop he wanted to go to. of course, mikey followed behind him since he didn’t want to get lost and end up having a panic attack in the middle of a shopping centre. but he knew that pete wouldn’t purposefully make him get lost.

they were in and out of the shop pretty quickly, which made mikey happy since it was only about ten minutes before he and pete finally got to the comic store. mikey rushed in, looking over all the comics until he spotted the one that he had been wanting to get for ages. he picked it up, leaving pete standing by the door whilst he went over to the counter to pay with it. he could sense pete’s eyes on him, but he didn’t care seeing as though he was more focused on buying the comic. once he had paid, he made his way back over to pete with a bright smile resting on his face. ‘okay, lets go get the food now’ he hummed, walking out of the comic store. pete followed him out, smiling a little at how happy mikey was just from buying a comic. 

it took about half an hour to get all the food that they needed or wanted, which caused mikey to get very bored. he started trying to put random things that they didn’t need, things that mikey just wanted, in the cart. first, he put some cookies in, then some marshmellows, which pete took out almost immediately. ‘mikey just let me do the shopping yeah?’ he said, a slight note of annoyance in his voice. mikey rolled his eyes, walking down another aisle and grabbing a massive bag of candy before going back to pete and putting it in the trolley. ‘mikey for fucks sake I asked you to stop’ pete said, his voice a little harsher this time. mikey looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. 

consequently, pete got slightly annoyed at mikey. soon mikey stopped, not wanting to create a bad atmosphere. he stayed silent for the rest of the time, letting out a sigh of relief when they were finally done. they loaded all the bags into the boot and then got in the car. mikey didn’t say anything as he knew not to annoy pete too much.  
‘what do you want for dinner? I can cook or we can just heat some oven chips up if you want’ pete said, looking over at mikey. 

mikey smiled a little, glad that pete wasn’t mad at him ‘erm… I want oven chips, but you can cook if you want’ he shrugged, looking out of the window as pete drove them back home. 

they sat in silence for the rest of the drive after pete nodded as a reply, figuring that it would be much easier if he didn’t cook and had what mikey was having too.  
when the car stopped, mikey didn’t get out, instead looking over at pete. ‘hey dude? im sorry for being annoying earlier… you’re not too mad right?’ he asked, looking at pete with an apologetic look. he hoped that pete wasn’t too mad, he hoped that he wasn’t mad at all. 

pete shook his head ‘yeah im not mad, don’t worry about it’ he told him, smiling a little before he got out of the car and went round to the back. he opened the boot up, lifting a few of the bags up and taking them to the front door. 

mikey stayed in the car for a few minutes, sighing with relief with the fact that pete wasn’t mad at him. he got out of the car after seeing pete by the door, grabbing the rest of the bags from the boot and walking up to the door with them. 

‘just put them in the kitchen, I’ll sort them out later.’ pete told him, opening the door and walking into the house. he walked straight into the kitchen, setting the bags down on the countertop. 

mikey followed him in, doing the same with the bags that he was carrying. ‘are you sure? im fine with helping’ he told him, to which pete just shook his head.  
‘no seriously don’t worry, its fine’ he said, smiling a little. pete grabbed some oven chips out of the freezer, quickly preparing them before putting them into the oven. 

mikey sat down at the table, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through twitter. ‘how long until theyre gonna be done?’ he asked, looking up at pete. mikey thought that they would be done in about fifteen minutes, so he figured that he would just sit at the table and play on his phone until they were done. 

‘umm… probably about fifteen minutes’ pete shrugged, raising an eyebrow ‘why? are you really that hungry? I swear you have like, a bottomless stomach or something’ he teased, smiling a little as he started to put the food away in the cupboards.

mikey rolled his eyes ‘im hungry, yes. i also don’t have a bottomless stomach because if you give me too much chocolate, I feel ill’ he shrugged, smiling a little.  
pete just shook his head, continuing to put the shopping away. once it was done, he took the chips out of the oven since it had been fifteen minutes. he split them between two plates, pushing one in front of mikey whilst he sat down with the other plate and started to eat. he looked up at mikey every so often, who seemed to be very drawn in by his food, so he just ate in silence, smiling to himself. once they had both finished, mikey decided that he was going to go to bed early since he was feeling a little tired. pete thought that there wasn’t really any point in staying up if he had no one to talk to, so he walked upstairs with mikey. 

‘night mikes’ he said softly, going into his room a few seconds after saying goodnight to mikey.

mikey smiled a little at that ‘night pete…’ he said softly, watching as pete walked into his room. he went into his own room, getting changed into his pyjamas before getting into bed and closing his eyes


	2. nightmares

mikey woke up in the middle of the night, gasping loudly. he had tears pouring down his face as he slowly sat up. he’d had a nightmare. he kept crying for a few more minutes, trying to work out what had made him cry so much. he looked at the time, seeing that it was only one am. he wiped his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he stood up and made his way down the hall and into petes room. he slid underneath the covers next to pete, trying to hide himself in pete’s chest whilst he also tried not to wake pete up. but it was inevitable. 

pete woke up with a frown, wondering why mikey was suddenly sleeping next to him. and shaking as well. ‘mikey… whats wrong? did something happen?’ he asked, his voice rough and gravelly since he had only just woken up. 

mikey sniffled softly, looking at pete with an embarrassed look on his face. ‘I-i had a nightmare…’ he mumbled, rubbing his eyes ‘I didn’t mean to wake you up… i-I can go back to my own room if you want me to…’ he whispered, hoping that pete would say no to that. 

pete shook his head, sighing a little as he wrapped his arms around mikey’s waist ‘no… no its okay you can sleep in here…’ he said softly, bringing mikey against his chest. he rubbed his back softly, trying to calm him down so that he would be able to go back to sleep. 

mikey hid his face in pete’s chest, his breathing slowly calming down. he eventually stopped shaking and crying. he fell asleep against pete’s chest a few minutes later.  
pete watched as mikey calmed down, smiling a little at how peaceful he looked now that he was asleep. he wrapped his arms around mikey’s waist, holding him as close as he could. he pressed a gentle kiss to mikey’s forehead, sighing softly. he had no idea why he had kissed mikey’s forehead, but it was probably because he was gay, and he had a cute guy in his arms. he fell asleep a few minutes after, hoping that mikey wouldn’t have another nightmare.

mikey woke up first in the morning, a little confused as to why he was sleeping in petes bed. and why he was cuddled so close to him. he didn’t sit up or move, not wanting to wake pete up. he sighed softly, resting his head against petes chest again. he wondered why he was sleeping in pete’s bed, but he didn’t want to ask in case something embarrassing had happened in the night 

pete woke up an hour later, frowning a little when he realised, he had mikey in his arms. he bit his lip a little, wondering if mikey was awake. ‘mikey…?’ he asked softly, watching as mikey looked up at him. 

‘hey… why exactly am I in your bed?’ he asked quietly, not moving from the position that they were in. he frowned a little when he saw that there was a slight wet patch on pete’s shirt, right where mikey’s eyes would have been when he was asleep. he sighed softly, wondering if he had been crying. ‘was I crying?’ he asked, not being able to remember much about last night. 

pete yawned softly before nodding ‘you had a nightmare, so you slept with me…’ he explained, watching as mikey raised an eyebrow at him ‘I slept with you? like did we fuck or something?’ he asked, incredibly confused since he could have sworn he had been wearing more than boxers and a shirt when he got into bed. pete smiled a little and shook his head ‘in your dreams’ he chuckled, letting go of mikey and sitting up. he noticed that mikey still looked tired and slightly broken as well, wondering what his nightmare had been about.

mikey sat up as well, running a hand through his hair before rubbing his eyes. he got out of pete’s bed, sighing a little before he walked out and back into his own room. he went into his bathroom, looking in the mirror for a few seconds before he splashed water onto his face. ‘fuck im such an idiot… he probably thinks im some kind of baby now…’ he mumbled, shaking his head before he dried his face. he walked back into his room, pulling on a hoodie and some jeans before he walked downstairs. 

pete was already in the kitchen, sitting down at the table on his phone. mikey looked at him for a few seconds before he started to make himself some coffee. he wondered if pete had found them sleeping in the same bed weird or not, because he saw how pete had looked at him when he realised that he was awake. he kind of looked like he was embarrassed for him. well that’s what mikey thought. but mikey wasn’t always right like he thought he was. 

‘that hoodie looks nice on you’ pete said, deciding to be brave. he decided that he was going to test the waters and flirt with mikey, because he was dumb and gay, and he didn’t know what boundraries were. 

mikey went bright red, nearly dropping his mug. he blinked a few times, turning around to look at pete ‘erm… thanks?’ he offered, not really having any clue what to say. pete looked quite amused at what mikey’s cheeks looked like. mikey soon turned back around, frowning a little as he tried to work out what pete had meant by that since it was the same hoodie he always wore. he decided to just brush it off, shaking his head a little as he sat down at the table opposite to pete. he looked down into his coffee, clearing his throat ‘did I say anything to embarrass myself last night?’ he asked, looking up at pete for a few seconds.

pete shook his head, smiling a little ‘unless crying into my chest counts, no. don’t worry, nothing happened apart from you getting into bed with me and then we fell asleep. nothing else’ he said softly, sighing a little. he half wished that something had happened between them. he frowned a little once he realised that he wanted that, wondering why he thought that so suddenly. it wasn’t like he had even been interested in mikey like that before. he would have noticed that, right? well he was wrong obviously. 

mikey nodded, looking back down at his coffee. after a few minutes he realised that he should probably get started on work, so he quickly drunk his coffee before he got up and put his mug in the sink. he walked through to the living room, sitting down where he usually sat on the floor as he started to doodle random stuff and waited for pete to come through.

pete came through a few minutes later, sitting nearer to mikey than he usually would. he had no idea what was going on or why he kept on having the sudden urge to sit closer to mikey or to give him random compliments.

mikey started to draw, which caused his mind to completely unfocus from what was going on around him. he let his breathing slow down, his mind going silent which was a change because his head was usually buzzing with ideas and thoughts that he was only able to get out when he was drawing. he soon got taken away from his own little world when pete cleared his throat. 

‘mikeyyyyy?’ he sung ‘ive been talking to you for the last five minutes and either you’ve gone deaf, you’ve died, you’ve fallen asleep or you’re not on earth anymore’ he giggled, raising an eyebrow. 

mikey blushed softly and turned around to look at pete ‘erm sorry… what were you saying?’ he asked, running his hand through his hair with a slight smile. he didn’t notice that he had been that absorbed in what he was drawing, but apparently, he had been because he normally payed attention to what pete was saying. 

pete smiled a little and shook his head ‘just something about what the next comic was gonna be about ‘s all… but that doesn’t matter right now because I don’t wanna disturb you from your drawing’ he shrugged, peering over mikey’s shoulder to looks at what he had been drawing. he smiled a little once he saw, thinking that it was pretty cool. mikey had literally just been drawing pete, but as some kind of fairy elf. mikey hadn’t realised that it looked like pete at all, but pete sure had. 

mikey nodded a little, turning back to his drawing. he picked up his pencil, starting to draw again. his tongue poked out between his teeth when he drew, which was always something he hated about himself, but he was never able to stop doing it. he sighed softly as he drifted back off to his own world, resting his head on his free hand as he added small details to the drawing. 

pete started writing again, looking down at mikey from time to time. mikey looked as peaceful as he had looked the night before when he had fallen asleep in petes arms. he smiled softly and shook his head, folding his legs underneath him as he tried to focus on what he was writing instead of the boy who was half curled up at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is a lil better erm i hope it is ???  
> maybe leave a comment or something idk


	3. you could say that pete is being brave....

pete didn’t give mikey anything to draw, partly because he didn’t need him to, and partly because he just wanted to leave mikey alone to draw. he was focused quite hard on his writing, even when mikey got up because he was bored.

mikey thought that if pete wasn’t going to ask him to draw anything, he would just go and play videogames in his room.

mikey stood up, shoving everything into a pile. he looked at pete for a few seconds, shrugging a little before he started to walk upstairs. he didn’t think that he had ever seen pete look that focused or enthusiastic about writing something, and he just assumed that it was a really good idea or that pete had had the idea for ages.

mikey walked upstairs to his room, humming softly as he sat down on his bed. he thought about what to do for a few minutes until he just settled for playing video games. it was much less fun without pete playing as well, but he figured that he should just let him write what he was writing so that he didn’t get mad if he disturbed him. 

about an hour later, mikey heard his name get called from downstairs. he quickly ran downstairs, smiling widely when he saw that pete had made him lunch ‘aw thanks pete’ he said, sitting down at the table as he started to eat. he looked at pete, who was also eating. he smiled a little and looked down at his plate. 

‘did you do something to your hair? it looks nice.’ pete said softly, trying to hide the small smirk on his face. he knew that mikey had his hair like he always did, literally plastered to his face with some of it tucked under the frames of his glasses. 

mikey just blinked for a few seconds, swallowing the food he had in his mouth ‘erm… no?’ he shrugged, looking at pete for a few seconds with a slightly confused look. he thought that he had his hair like he always did, but maybe it was sticking up or something. he honestly had no idea. 

pete nodded, sighing a little as he continued to eat. he would have thought that mikey would have started blushing or gone really shy at that, because that’s what mikey normally did when someone complimented it. maybe he just saw it differently because it was pete saying it and pete never complimented him, so he just thought that it was weird. 

mikey decided that he was gonna flip it around, humming softly before he looked up at pete. ‘did you do something to your hair? it looks nice.’ he giggled, trying not to sound the least bit sarcastic or patronising. pete rolled his eyes and looked at mikey for a few seconds ‘shut up asshole’ he said, rolling his eyes again before he stood up and put his plate into the sink. 

mikey giggled softly, watching as pete stood up and put his plate in the sink. ‘what? you said it to me, so I thought that it was only fair if I did it back’ he hummed, getting up as well but leaving his plate on the table. 

pete sighed softly and looked over at mikey, who was still giggling softly because he thought that it was pretty funny. ‘okay shhh’ he said softly, running a hand through his hair as he walked back into the living room. he didn’t have any ideas for anything to write, so he was just gonna watch a movie. 

‘hey mikes? wanna watch a movie with me? you can choose of course’ he called through, smiling to himself when he heard mikey’s quick footsteps coming into the front room.  
mikey flopped down onto the sofa, grabbing the remote off pete. he folded his legs underneath him, humming softly as he flicked through the selection of movies that they had on Netflix. pete moved his legs into mikey’s lap, which made mikey whine a little, but he didn’t move pete’s legs away. 

mikey finally settled on a horror movie, handing the remove back to pete before he grabbed a blanket and laid it over his and pete’s legs. pete smiled a little when he saw that mikey had a blanket, shuffling a little closer to mikey but not making it obvious. 

mikey didn’t notice pete moving closer because he was pretty focused on the movie. he knew that there was a chance of the movie being too scary for him which would make him cry, but he didn’t really care about that. 

about halfway through the movie, mikey started to fall asleep because it hadn’t had been as exciting as he thought it would be. that was when pete did something that he knew was dumb. he pulled mikey into his lap, waiting for a few seconds to see if he was going to wake up. but he didn’t. so, he smiled a little and wrapped his arms around mikey’s waist, letting him sleep against him. 

when the movie ended, pete moved mikey out of his lap and back to where he had been sitting on the sofa before. he put on another movie, not wanting to get mikey back into his lap in case mikey woke up and found it weird. 

it was about an hour or so until mikey woke up again, letting out a soft whine as he rubbed his eyes. ‘aww… did I fall asleep during the movie?’ he asked, opening his eyes and looking over at pete who seemed to be looking at him like he had just seen the most adorable thing ever. mikey was a little confused at that, but he just shrugged it off because something cute had probably just been on the tv screen. 

pete nodded, moving around a little ‘yeah you did… you didn’t miss much though because the movie was pretty boring, and I think you would have got a little too scared by the end part. you also dribbled on the couch’ he hummed, smiling to himself as mikey looked around for the wet patch. 

‘liar, you’re just trying to embarrass me’ mikey mumbled, taking his glasses off and setting them on the side whilst he smoothed his hair out. when he didn’t have his glasses on, he wasn’t able to see much, pete thought that it would be a good idea to move mikeys glasses to a different spot on the tabe.   
so, he did exactly that. 

when mikey stuck his hand out to grab his glasses, he knew exactly where they had gone.

‘dickhead give them to me I need them’ he said, looking at pete who was quite blurry. 

pete giggled and shook his head, humming softly as he put them on instead ‘oh wow your eyesight is very bad’ he told him, having to take the glasses off since they were hurting his eyes. 

mikey growled, climbing on top of pete and grabbing his glasses from him. ‘asshole’ he mumbled, looking down at pete for a few seconds before he climbed off him again. 

pete was slightly surprised by the fact that mikey had both growled and climbed on top of him, so he just sat there for a few seconds before shaking his head. ‘well at least you can actually see my beautiful face now’ he hummed, poking mikey’s cheek ‘and I can see yours as well’ he giggled, shaking his head a little. 

mikey rolled his eyes, blushing a little which caused him to try and hide his face as he didn’t want pete to know that by saying that he had made him blush. 

pete put on another film, just some random one that he clicked on. since him and mikey were already pretty close he “accidentally” dropped his hand onto mikey’s thigh, the other one staying on his own knee. mikey pretended not to notice, thinking that it was probably an accident and that pete hadn’t meant to do that at all. pete smiled a little when mikey didn’t ask him to move his hand away so he just kept it there.

mikey looked over at pete who was smiling quite widely, but he just ignored it, leaving petes hand on his thigh. pete soon pretended to get a little sleepy since his hand on mikeys thigh hadn’t gotten a reaction out of him. he leaned against mikey a little, sighing softly. 

that got a reaction out of mikey, who let out a soft giggle. ‘aw is someone getting sleepy...’ he teased, looking down at pete who was scowling a little. pete moved away but laid down with his head in mikeys lap. 

mikey shook his head, trying to push pete’s head out ‘no… don’t put your head there’ he mumbled ‘I don’t mind your feet there but not your head’ he told him, shaking his head again. 

pete looked up at mikey for a few seconds, realising that he had probably overstepped the line. he nodded, going back to the position he had been in before. he did feel a little bad for going too far, if that were even what he had done, and he hoped that mikey wouldn’t be mad at him for it.

mikey didn’t mind pete having his head in his lap, he just didn’t want to do something weird by accident. 

they sat in silence for the rest of the movie, until mikey decided that he was going to go to bed and that he would hopefully be able to sleep unlike the night before.   
‘hey pete?’ mikey said quietly, looking over at him ‘im gonna go to bed early…’ he told him, getting up off of the couch and grabbing his phone off of the side.

pete nodded ‘okay.. goodnight… sleep well.’ he said softly, watching as mikey walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm yeah i updated twice in a day ❤


	4. coffee and jealousy

mikey fell asleep about half an hour after he got upstairs, curling up under the covers. he hadn’t planned on actually falling asleep, because he wanted to go straight into petes room regardless whether he had a nightmare or not. he had liked it when they cuddled the night before, but he wouldn’t ever tell anyone that. not even himself. 

as soon as he heard pete’s footsteps outside of his bedroom door, he woke up. he heard pete walk into his room and close the door. he knew that he had to wait for at least half an hour, since it was only about 12am. 

he curled up underneath his covers again, not falling asleep just staring at the clock. he didn’t want to admit it, but he wasn’t able to sleep for very long without pete there to calm him down. even if he didn’t need calming down. 

once he was sure that pete was asleep, he got out of bed, creeping down the corridor towards pete’s room. he wasn’t sure if pete was going to ask him what had happened again, but he hoped he didn’t. 

he slid underneath the covers next to pete, cuddling close to him and clinging to him like a koala. he heard pete let out a little grumble but stayed exactly where he was. he smiled a little when pete wrapped his arms around his waist, cuddling into him even more and burying his head in petes chest.

pete was a little confused as to why mikey was in his bed again, but he didn’t mind of course. he just assumed that mikey had another nightmare, so he didn’t say anything or ask him about what had happened. 

mikey was the first one to fall asleep again, just like the night before. 

pete kissed the top of mikey’s head, taking his glasses of for him since he had forgotten to take them off when he had fallen asleep earlier. ‘god you’re so cute…’ he mumbled, resting his chin on top of mikey’s head before he fell asleep as well. 

they slept through the rest of the night, not moving around much because they were cuddled so closely and tightly together that it was a little hard to move. but neither or them minded that. 

when they woke up in the morning, well when pete woke up, he decided that he wanted some coffee from the coffee shop because they made it better than he, or mikey could ever do. he stayed where he was until mikey woke up, smiling to himself. he found it hard not to concentrate on mikey, who did look extremely cute when he was asleep. that was probably because he wasn’t talking for once. 

mikey woke up about half an hour later, pressing his face into pete’s chest. ‘I had another nightmare… im sorry…’ he mumbled softly, letting go of pete and slowly sitting up. 

pete shook his head a little, sitting up as well. ‘no don’t be sorry… you don’t need to be sorry’ he told him, smiling a little. he knew that mikey couldn’t see very well, so he knew that he couldn’t see the massive smile that he had on his face. 

‘where are my glasses?’ mikey asked, frowning a little when he realised that he wasn’t wearing them. he felt his hair get pushed behind his ears before his glasses got slotted onto his face. he blinked a few times before looking at pete with a small smile ‘im gonna go get dressed…’ he said softly, standing up and stretching his arms out. 

pete let mikey get dressed, getting dressed himself. when he was done, he grabbed his phone and keys off of the side, walking down the hall to mikey’s room. he knocked on the door, figuring that mikey would be dressed by now. 

mikey opened the door without a shirt on, which caused pete to go bright red. mikey raised an eyebrow before realising that pete was staring at his chest ‘take a photo wentz, it’ll last longer’ he giggled, shaking his head. 

since pete had his phone in his hand, he was seriously contemplating doing that, but in the end he didn’t because mikey was too quick to put a shirt on.   
‘okay now ive given you a strip tease, what do you want?’ he joked, sitting down on his bed and looking at pete. 

pete was quite surprised from mikey’s sudden confidence because he knew that mikey would never normally say anything like that. 

‘oh um… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop with me? get some actual coffee for once’ he smiled, looking at mikey who nodded. 

‘yeah sure lemme just sort my hair out.’ he told him. mikeys hair looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. and not in a good way. it was sticking up everywhere. 

pete nodded, staying in the doorway as mikey went into the bathroom to try and get his hair looking nice. 

mikey came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, noticing that pete was snooping around his room with his eyes. he watched him for a few seconds before smiling a little ‘theres really nothing interesting in here…’ he told him, grabbing a hoodie off the side and pulling it over his head. he really should have put the hoodie on before he did his hair, but he didn’t really care. 

pete shrugged when mikey told him that, looking at mikey instead. ‘okay are you ready to go?’ he asked, raising an eyebrow at mikey who was now looking at himself in the mirror. ‘ugh come on you look fine let’s go.’ he said, walking over to mikey and grabbing his hand. 

mikey gasped a little as pete grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the room, but he let him. 

pete pulled mikey all the way downstairs and out of the front door, opening the passenger side door for him to get in before he went round to his side and got in.   
mikey did his seatbelt up once he was sat down, looking down at the hand that pete had been holding. he looked up at pete a few seconds later, smiling to himself. 

pete started to drive them down the road once he knew that mikey had his seatbelt on, sitting in comfortable silence because they both didn’t want to talk.

mikey kept looking over at pete, just admiring him but being careful that pete didn’t notice mikey was looking at him at the same time. 

when they got to the coffee shop, mikey got out first and went over to petes door, opening it for him with a smile. ‘come on let’s get that coffee you so desperately need.’ he told him, patiently waiting for him to get out of the car. pete giggled a little before he got out, closing the door and locking the car. he walked towards the coffee shop, making sure mikey was behind him. 

they found a table pretty quickly, mikey sitting down opposite to pete. mikey knew exactly what he wanted, but he knew that pete would take forever to choose. like he always did.  
’dude come on hurry up’ mikey whined, kicking petes shin gently. 

pete rolled his eyes and looked up at mikey for a few seconds ‘okay fine ill have a caramel frappuccino then’ he told him, smiling a little.

mikey got up and walked over to the counter, standing in the line. when he got to the front of the line, he ordered what pete wanted and then just got a black coffee for himself.   
the person at the till looked mikey up and down ‘you got a girlfriend?’ he asked.

mikey hesitated for a few seconds before shaking his head ‘no…?’ he shrugged ‘I don’t like girls.’ he added. the guy smiled a little and nodded ‘so you got a boyfriend then?’ he asked. mikey giggled a little at that and shook his head ‘no not at the moment.’ he told him. the guy nodded and then wrote something down on a piece of paper, giving it to mikey before he handed him the two coffees with a wink. 

mikey walked back over to where pete was sitting with pink cheeks. he handed pete his coffee before he sat down and put the slip of paper which he knew that the guy had written his number on into his pocket so that pete wouldn’t see. 

pete did see that mikey put something in his pocket, raising an eyebrow ‘what did you put in your pocket?’ he asked, leaning over the table to try and grab it out.   
‘nothing erm…’ he mumbled, shaking his head. he let pete pull the note out of his pocket, looking down at the floor.

‘mikey you really shouldn’t go round getting random guys numbers…’ pete told him but gave the slip of paper back to him. pete was jealous to say the least, not that mikey had gotten the guys number and not him, but that someone else thought that mikey was cute. 

mikey shrugged, looking at pete for a few seconds. he just assumed that pete was bitter because he didn’t get the guys number. ‘I dunno… its not like im that interested in him really…’ he shrugged. 

pete just nodded, looking down at the table as he drank his coffee. he was confused as to why mikey took the guys number if he wasn’t interested in him, when it was pretty clear to see that pete was very very interested in mikey. well, it wasn’t that clear but pete thought it was. 

mikey sighed a little and drunk his coffee, staring at the table and swinging on his chair. ‘hey pete? how come you haven’t had a boyfriend for like, ages?’ he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his own question. 

‘because I like you dumbass.’ pete thought, staring at mikey for a few seconds ‘the guy I like doesn’t seem to like me, so theres no point’ he shrugged, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short n took so long ive been kinds busy

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @midtownmikey if you wanna give me a follow! :) <3


End file.
